Samedi
About Samedi is a recruitable Rare Character that was added as part of the June 2017 - COCCYX update. She can be found and recruited at Trader Camps. Samedi appears to be a stereotypical New Orleans voodoo witch doctor. She wears a big top hat with skeletal face paint and dark clothes. Samedi can be found and recruited in Camps, she can summon skeletons to fight during scavenging missions. Samedi joins with the Phoenix Trait and the Paranoid stat combo. Encounter Text Upon Encounter This woman offers to join the group, along with her ARMY OF SKELETONS! She asks for either 10 food, or that she gets to turn Character into a skeletal minion. Upon Recruiting 10 Food - Samedi looks a little disappointed. Maybe it's because she would have preferred to turn someone into a skeleton. Minion - Samedi waves her hand at Character. His/Her cumbersome flesh falls off, revealing a wonderful skeleton underneath. Much better! Big improvement! Well, let's go. Full party Samedi needs more skeleton room! You have to get rid of someone: Quotes * "I love skeletons!" * "Skeletons are pretty cool." * "If this was a skelocalypse I'd be set for life." * "The good thing about zombies is that there's a skeleton inside of them." * "Everyone has a skeleton inside them, dying to get out!" * "These zombos aren't my fault. I work exclusively with skeletons." * "I hope I get to see some skeletons." * "I stuffed a lot of bones into the trunk, for future minions." * "I prefer calling them 'zombos', to differentiate them from zombies." * "Too many Romero zombos, too little skeletons!" * "All the zombos are controlled by tiny parasitic ants. Aim for the ants." * "The zombos don't seem magical. The explanation is probably more sci-fi." * "My skeletons will defend me, don't worry." * "If only this car was made out of skeletons." * "Skeletal furniture is the next big thing. I want a bone throne." * "I wish there were more options for bone weaponry, besides femurs." Upon death * "Finally, I get to be a skeleton!" Epilogue "I owe it all to the skeletons!" Samedi grew an enormous skeleton army. They never did much, she just liked to collect them. Special Abilities When Samedi begins a scavenging mission she will summon a skeleton to fight for her. She will also spawn two additional skeletons every time she takes damage, similar to the Cat Lady. Upon dying for the first time Samedi will explode, killing zombies around her. She will then return to life with a skeletal body and full health. If you chose 'minion' when she joined, the character turned into a skeleton will have their Vitality set to 1, their unarmed attack will be set to Claw and their information will show 'is now a HALF-HUMAN, HALF-SKELETON!' Trivia * Samedi's name likely comes from Baron Samedi, a loa of Haitian Vodou. Samedi is also French for 'Saturday'. * If Samedi's head is replaced (e.g. through the Head Swap Doctor), she'll lose the ability to spawn skeletons upon taking damage. Category:Rare Characters Category:Characters